Long Awaited Realizations
by whitticisms
Summary: Harry and Ron had their turn, but when 11 year old Hermione encounters the infamous mirror, she recieves a shock and realizes she may not know as much about herself as she thinks.


Long –Awaited Realizations  
  
The mirror was there. The Mirror of Erised. 11 year old Hermione Granger had been searching for it for months. While telling Harry Potter and Ron Weasley she was at the library, she was looking around corridors, trying to find it. She was a bit disappointed, she had to admit, after coming back from her Christmas holiday, and hearing Harry and Ron's great discovery and what she had missed, though she would never voice this, especially to Ron.  
  
Ever since she had returned to Hogwarts, Hermione had a desire to find out what she wanted the most. She had thought about it many times. Did she want to be Head Girl? At least a Prefect? Receive an Outstanding on all her OWL's and NEWT's?  
  
And finally, after al this waiting, and wondering, her turn had come. She had finally found it. She stepped cautiously into the classroom, carefully glancing around the spacious room for a sign of Professor Dumbledore. We she saw no one, she walked a little faster toward the mirror. Just before she stepped in front of it, she stopped.  
  
Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to know what I desire above everything else, she asked herself. After all, she could just wait to be pleasantly surprised. She pondered this, before realizing she had to know. She stopped in front of the mirror and gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
Hermione had definitely not anticipated the sight in front of her. She saw herself, older, taller, prettier, and with more confidence than she had before. But she wasn't the only person looking back at her. Ron Weasley, the boy who she had poked fun at on the train ride to Hogwarts, the boy who had called her a 'nightmare' and stated 'it was no wonder she had no friends,' was looking at her too. But not the younger Hermione. He seemed much more interested in 16 year old Hermione. He was standing next to her with his hand in hers, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and kiss him in response.  
  
11 year old Hermione was not happy with this. She had never thought of Ron like that, as more than a friend. She liked his jokes, and how he made her feel better when she was upset, but she didn't like him the way Mirror Hermione obviously liked him! She stared a little longer at what she desired most, then left the room.  
  
It was just after dinner. Hermione realized she wasn't hungry and went back to the common room to read up on her latest book, but no sooner had she walked through the portrait hole she had been challenged by the person she least wanted to see at a game of chess. She accepted, not entirely willing to lose something at that moment.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked Ron as he took out her bishop with his night.  
  
"Quidditch practice," Ron answered, not looking up at her as he studied the board to line up his next move.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right," she answered softly, and a silence fell over them again.  
  
Throughout the game, Hermione caught herself staring at Ron without straightaway realizing she was. He caught her, just as he was about to call checkmate.  
  
"What? Do I have dirt on my nose or something?" he asked her, a lopsided grin spreading across his face, his blue eyes sparkling as he awaited her answer.  
  
"No, its nothing, forget it," she said quickly, so flustered she moved her king to the wrong space, giving Ron to take it and win the game.  
  
Could I really like Ron this way right now, she wondered. Hermione knew she was young, but she had always been more mature for her age than others. Was it possible she loved him?  
  
"And that's the game!" Ron called out victoriously, jerking her out of her reverie. Oh, he could be so obnoxious sometimes. But was that what she loved about him?  
  
She would have to wait to find out.  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! Tell me what you think. Sequel ahead sometime after school gets out. I'll have more time then. 


End file.
